


Requiem

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, Vague Worldbuilding, incubus!Akira, priest!goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: On the nights when his life became too much to bear, when the responsibilities thrust upon him weighed too heavily on his shoulders... On those nights, Goro would always find himself gravitating towards Yongen-Jaya, his soul yearning for an escape, for a way to rebel against the world.For Akira.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 283





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> For [omochan](https://twitter.com/onyatsus).
> 
> Thank you so much!

Akira’s skin was cold under his lips.

The attic was silent. The cafe downstairs has been empty for hours. Now, when only the moonlight shone at the two of them through the window, there were no sounds left to fill in the cosy space apart from their breathing and the soft sounds Akira made. The sweet, little sounds no one but Goro could pull out of him.

Their bodies shifted. Goro could feel Akira squirm under him, as if trying to simultaneously escape the kisses being peppered down his throat and lean more into them. He chuckled and bit down, earning a high-pitched keen from the alluring creature. Akira’s hips bucked against his own, his cock hard and twitching as it brushed against Goro’s thigh. The man smiled, grabbing Akira’s hands and pinning them over his head.

“Impatient.”

Akira trembled and gasped; and then looked up, baring his fangs at him.

“As if you’re not,” he growled out, thrashing in Goro’s hold.

_ ‘Impatient, huh.’ _

Oh, Goro  _ was  _ impatient. He always was, on these rare evenings the two of them would meet, without planning to, without any reason behind it. When the job Goro has been schooled and trained for his whole life became too much. When the sermons he’s been told to give felt like acid on his tongue. When his blood burnt with frustration at the sight of the doors to the temple he served in. When he was praised and admired for being the perfect little priest in his father’s stupid cultist church; on those nights, Goro was always impatient, his soul yearning for escape, for a way to rebel.

For Akira.

“Goro…”

The creature under him twisted, writhed in his hold. Goro stared down at him, as if noticing him for the first time since they’ve begun. Akira was beautiful; he always was, all silver eyes and milky skin shining in the moonlight. The sight was enough to take Goro’s breath away. Yes, he was beautiful… And his. His, for this night, for this little while,  _ his alone _ …

“Goro  _ please _ —” Akira sobbed and Goro felt himself fall.

They kissed roughly, desperately. At one point, Goro let Akira’s hands go and was surprised when the demon in his bed immediately reached up, twisted them in his hair. Their kiss deepened even more, grew hungrier, more heated. Goro stopped to breathe; stopped to think. There was nothing but the coolness of Akira’s skin against his own, the softness of his lips and cruel sharpness of his teeth. Blood filled Goro’s mouth and he knew both of them bled, the pain only sweetening their pleasure. Somewhere in the middle of their kiss, Akira’s lips pressed over the bleeding bite and  _ sucked, _ and Goro almost cried out from how perversely  _ good  _ it felt.

The heat, the burning lust inside him clashed against the chill that was Akira’s body in his arms. Goro’s bloody lips moved lower, kissing and nipping on his lover’s throat. It was not teasing anymore; it was hasty and rough, marking every bit of milky skin he could reach. And Akira let him; fell pliant in his arms, arching and keening for more. When Goro’s lips found his nipple and closed around the perky little nub, sucking roughly, Akira’s fingers dug into his scalp and he cried out with the most beautiful sound yet.

“Fuck me,” Akira panted. His voice was broken, his body writhed under Goro’s lips. He sounded like he was about to cry. “Please, Goro… Please, I can’t wait, just fuck me, fuck me, I want–”

Goro shut him up with another kiss, bloody and demanding. His hands ran down the demon’s perfect body. His fingernails scratched and clawed, fingers dug deep, pressing more and more marks that said  _ mine, mine _ , because it didn’t matter it was just for tonight; didn’t mater an incubus like Akira would heal fast, would not have a mark on him in the morning. Right now, at this moment, he was Goro’s,  _ Goro’s alone _ …

“Goro!” 

The call of his name on these sinful lips was both like sweet nectar and like poison. Goro’s kisses moved even lower, pressing teasing touches against Akira’s straining cock, making him moan in both bliss and frustration. His hands grasped on the demon’s milky thighs and guided them open, fingers pressing against his wet, twitching entrance.

“No… I’m ready, please, please just–”

Akira’s wrecked voice broke down even more when Goro’s fingers slipped inside, just as he parted his lips and took the head of his cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. The incubus’s fingers twisted in his hair so hard Goro hissed in pain. Akira was crying now, begging him to fuck him and Goro knew he  _ loved  _ it just as much as Goro did. To see Akira unravel under his mouth, to feel his body heat up and his tight hole squeeze around his fingers, urging him deeper, closer… 

“Please–” Akira sobbed out and Goro pulled away, unable to deny him any longer. 

“Akira,” Goro breathed, covering his lover’s body with his own. He could feel Akira’s wet, desperate breath ghosting over his cheek, feel his arms wrap around him, nails digging into his back. His demon’s legs spread even further apart, guiding him, pressing his leaking entrance against his cock. Goro’s fingers tightened on Akira’s hips, holding him still.

“ _ Show me _ .” 

Akira complied without a fight, without even a moment’s hesitation. Under Goro’s awed gaze milky skin tinted red; silver eyes gleamed golden and bright. The nails digging into his skin turned into sharp claws and a pair of golden horns materialized in between the demon’s raven curls. Goro let out a breath and pressed a deep, shuddering kiss to Akira’s trembling lips.

“ _ Beautiful _ .” 

Akira screamed when he entered him, rough and impatient, as if trying to make up for all the teasing and all the time lost. Goro didn’t even try to maintain some sort of rhythm, some semblance of  _ reason  _ \- he gave himself up to his instincts and held on for the ride, revelling in the tight drag of Akira’s hole over his cock, of his demon’s helpless chants of his name and his begging for more. Their bodies pressed close, intertwining so tightly there was hardly any distance between them. Somewhere in the middle of the red-hot haze, as he marvelled at how  _ warm  _ Akira’s skin had become, as he kissed and caressed every bit of his demonic lover he could, Goro’s hand found Akira’s own and squeezed, their fingers intertwining.

“My demon,” he whispered, feverishly, chasing his release. “My Akira… mine alone, mine–”

“Yours,” Akira sobbed out; and on Goro’s hand and back, where the claws pressed into his skin, Goro felt beads of blood being drawn out. “And you are  _ mine _ …”

* * *

“We’ve made a mess.” 

It took a while for either of them to be able to move again. Even when their breathing calmed down and Goro gathered enough strength to at least sit up on the bed, Akira held onto his side so tightly he couldn’t really move any further than that. And the incubus refused to budge, letting out a soft purring sound when Goro finally gave up and started to pet his hair. 

“So?” Akira mumbled, his eyes closed, cheek rubbing gently against Goro’s side. The priest felt his expression soften. Still, he sighed, looking pointedly at the bloodied and torn sheets currently covering the bed. Akira opened one eye to look at him and smirked mischievously. His skin was pleasantly warm under Goro’s fingertips now. 

“We should at least change the sheets, that’s all I’m saying,” the priest shrugged, though he allowed himself to lay back down on the bed. Akira pressed himself even closer, throwing one (very pretty) leg over him to keep him in place. Goro laughed. 

“You were this hungry?” he asked. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you  _ that  _ desperate. I was worried I’ve gone overboard at one point–” 

“I didn’t use my safeword, did I?” Akira wrinkled his nose, looking up at Goro and then away, hiding his face in his chest. He mumbled something; a sentence Goro didn’t quite catch. He frowned, nudging his lover gently. 

“...what was that?” 

“I said,” Akira said, a little bit louder this time. “I haven’t eaten in a month. Since you haven’t been visiting me. And you’ve told me never to go to  _ your  _ place. I was  _ starving _ …” 

“Idiot,” Goro frowned, smacking the incubus gently over the head, earning a little grumble. “Why didn’t you eat? Half the people in Tokyo wouldn’t mind–”

“...’nly ‘u,” Akira mumbled again, digging his face even more into Goro’s chest. The priest stilled; for a long while, he simply stared at the demon in his arms. He swallowed thickly; the idea of asking him to repeat what he just said, to confirm what Goro didn’t dare hope for suddenly felt terrifying. 

Because this - whatever it was between them, the single nights torn out of their lives, born out of frustration and hunger - this couldn’t be anything more. Once upon a time, Goro has been asked by his superiors to kill the  _ sinful monster  _ apparently terrorizing Shibuya and found the  _ monster  _ to be too tempting, too alluring to kill. Ever since then, he’d come here, whenever his life as a priest would become too much. A secret, safe way to rebel against the stuck-up priests and his asshole father, playing the roles of the paragons of morality while giving into their own perversions behind closed doors. It was just that; only that for him. It had to be; because if not…

“I said… it’s only you,” Akira whispered in the suddenly tense silence, finally moving away and revealing his face to Goro. It was still streaked with tears and his eyes were still golden. Inside them, there was affection and tenderness Goro had never noticed there before. His heart squeezed with both panic and glee, both fear and exhilaration. Akira kept looking at him and, slowly, his demon’s eyes became Goro’s whole world. 

It would be so easy to fall; to drown in them.

“It’s always been just you,” Akira murmured, suddenly looking away. Goro felt like the sun had been taken away from him, seeing Akira’s skin melt back into his usual, milky complexion, seeing his irises turn from gold to silver. Slowly, the raven sat up, pulling the blanket up and wrapping it around himself. 

“I’ve never felt like this,” he continued, in a conversational tone. “At first… I was just curious. I thought, maybe it was because you were a priest. Not many humans can threaten me. You… I knew you could overpower me, send me back to hell with just a few words. But you never did, and I… I wanted to see you refrain from doing that, again and again.

“I tried feeding off others, at the very start - but it never felt right and I could never get my fill. And once you returned to me… once you started to return, I knew I couldn’t…  _ wouldn’t  _ feed off anyone else, ever again. You’ve put a spell on me… that’s what it had to be, I thought. Strange, powerful magic you priests must have had access to…” 

Akira looked back at him and smiled, and Goro felt powerless before him. ‘ _ I put a spell on him?’  _ he thought dumbly. ‘ _ That’s wrong… it was the other– the other way around…’ _

“But it wasn’t a spell; not one any priest could do, at least,” Akira continued, tears glinting in the corners of his eyes. “Because you kept coming to Leblanc, spending time with me… you’d play chess with me, drink my coffee… you’d talk to me, try to learn to read me just as you read anyone else. And I realized… it was you. Only you, just you, ever since the start; ever since you’ve let me fall into your arms, shy and so inexperienced and wanting to taste the one thing forbidden to you… And I knew I would die of starvation rather than have anyone else than you, Goro. Because you…”

Akira’s smile turned softer and a lot more sad. His lips parted, formed the words...

“Because I love you,” Goro whispered, before the incubus had a chance to speak. Akira blinked, his eyes widening. Goro felt his heart hammer in his chest. He was panting, his cheeks were burning red after what he had just heard, but his voice was steady and sure. 

Hell, he’s never been so sure of anything, in all of his life. 

The silence fell between them; like a red string, stretched tautly and pulling them together. Goro’s eyes searched for Akira’s silver gaze once more. He found it; saw tears spilling, glittering down like diamonds down the raven’s cheeks. 

There were no more thoughts in Goro’s mind as he leaned in, kissing each and every one of them away. As he sealed his stolen confession with one final kiss, pressed soft and shy against Akira’s lips. As he felt their warmth against his own and vowed to himself to never,  _ ever  _ let them grow cold again…

“I love you, too,” Akira sobbed out against his lips. Goro’s arms rose and wrapped around the incubus’s shuddering frame. Just before, with his demon’s lips against his own, he felt his mind go blank - now, it was overflowing with thoughts and plans, speeding through his brain in a whirlwind of change. It was new and fresh and  _ exhilarating _ . Because now, Goro knew there was no going back. Now, he knew his place was right here, with Akira in his arms. With just three simple words, Akira broke his life up until now down into tiny, glittering shards and had Goro watch it fall apart and away from him, and the priest had never felt so  _ free _ .

“It’ll… dawn will be soon,” Akira said quietly, in a hesitant voice. Goro smiled. The shards that made up his former life flew up again, crystallizing around the demon in his arms. Goro leaned back in the bed, pulling Akira down with him.

“Yes… it’ll be light out soon,” he said, burying his face carefully in between Akira’s horns. “We should get some sleep, my lovely demon. And tomorrow… tomorrow, we’ll make plans. My father is sure to come looking for me… I don’t plan on letting him find me, though. Or you;  _ especially  _ you.” 

“...you’ll stay?” Akira said, voice hushed and filled with disbelief. Goro felt himself smile and pulled him closer to himself.

“Forever. If you promise to be mine for as long, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nate for betaing this chapter!
> 
> If you like my stories and would like updates on my writing process/life/current obsessions, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings)!


End file.
